1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor and a manufacturing method for solid electrolytic capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors are largely classified into electrolytic capacitors and non-electrolytic capacitors. There are different electrolytic capacitors, such as aluminum electrolytic capacitors and tantalum electrolytic capacitors classified by the material of the anode. On the other hand, electrolytic capacitors are roughly divided into two kinds according to the kind of the electrolyte layer; a liquid electrolytic capacitor and a solid electrolytic capacitor. Compared to aluminum electrolytic capacitors, tantalum electrolytic capacitors have wide temperature range, little DC leakage, and low inductance.
A traditional method of the tantalum electrolytic capacitors is providing an electrode by sintering tantalum powders via a mold. However, the traditional method has relatively low efficiency because the mold is used to form a single capacitor at one time. As a result, the manufacturing quantity may not meet the requirement of commercial marketing.
On the other hand, the capacitor materials are connected to a frame which is then connected to an external PCB in the traditional tantalum electrolytic capacitor. Therefore, the manufacturing method is more complex and the size of the final capacitor product is too large to be used in the electronic devices with small volume. Moreover, the contact of the capacitor materials and the frame increase the impedance. In addition, the frame has transmitting impedance. The above-mentioned impedance results in the higher ESR characteristic of the solid electrolytic capacitors.